


祝你成功

by atriums



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, bandfic, some fluff too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriums/pseuds/atriums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao is angry. (Just a small TaoRis drabble that takes place during Kai and Chanyeol's awesome cover of Dang Dang Dang.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	祝你成功

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to accept EXO into my heart, and the week thus far has been several twitter friends of mine (Annie, Courtney, Shine, Mary. Haley, Twinerin, Irene, and... I hope I didn't forget anyone! ._.) welcoming me ~~to Hell~~ into the fold. Irene was ~~devious~~ kind enough to show me Chanyeol and Kai's cover of [Dang Dang Dang](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWEOOedoNKs), and I got stuck on Tao being in the back and the one moment Kris turns to smile at him.
> 
> So I wrote my headcanon of that moment into a drabble. 8D
> 
> *According to [this website](http://www.learn-mandarin-help.com/good-luck-in-chinese.html), 祝你成功 is a Chinese phrase to wish someone success (or to wish them good luck in succeeding in something, like HAHA GOOD FUCKING LUCK KRIS 8D).

Tao is angry. 

It’s obvious he’s trying hard to hide it, but it’s in the way his stance is tense despite his attempts to sway with the music and hide it. He’s not exactly smiling either, trying to keep his facade meticulously stoic but the anger is in his eyes light a bright flickering flame. His eyes are perhaps the most expressive part of him, and Kris is drawn to the depths of his man through them. He wants to know what lurks in the darkness of every corner and is willing to spend the rest of his life searching so long as Tao stays by his side.

Kris knows it’s his fault that Tao is angry. He’s been in the dog house for three days over something he knows is a big deal to him, but yet he couldn’t not laugh it off the moment it happened. He’s an idiot like that. They are opposites in nearly everything they do, and as the saying goes, opposites really do attract. They come together and the sparks fly, golden like the sun in the sky and just as hot in its frightening intensity. 

Everyone else around them is having fun, bouncing around and having the time of their lives with the face-paced music with Chanyeol and Kai aggressively rapping back and forth. Kris takes a moment to be proud of the people that have become his family, then looks back to Tao, his one and only beloved, and he wants him to be included in their happiness. He wishes away the tension in Tao’s body with a smile and a shake of his hips, wishes away the lingering darkness of frustration in his eyes, but Tao, if anything, can be quite the fickle being once he has been scorned. 

Kris tries to laugh off the chill from the sheer frigidity of Tao’s glare, and he turns to brush off the shiver going down his spine.

Tao is still angry.

At least Kris has a pretty good idea how to make it up to him.


End file.
